Vergil vs Esdeath
Judgement Cut's second episode! Featuring Vergil from Devil May Cry and Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill! Description Two Warriors. Both with a insatiable lust for power and an incredible hate of those who are weak. Who shall be the strongest? Interlude Vergil (Que Devil Sunday) Wiz: Millenia ago there was a war between the human world and the demon world.. Boomstick: Yeah and we were getting our shit handed to us! Wiz: Mundus leader of the demon world close to being able to fulfil his ambition of total domination of both worlds was eventually challenged by one of his own… Boomstick: And that my friends is the god damn Legendary Dark Knight Sparda! Wiz: He alone managed to repel the demon forces and seal them away permanently back into the depths of hell from whence they came. Boomstick: He then managed to hook up with this hot chick named Eva, managed to bang her and then in a dick move leaves her when she is pregnant. Talk about a dead beat dad! (Que Divine Hate) Wiz: As a result of this two twins were born. One named Dante and the other named Vergil. Boomstick: And all of a sudden on one random ass day Mundus sent a couple demons to wipe both of them out! Wiz: This plan however was a complete failure and both twins were able to survive the onslaught. However unfortunately their mother was killed as a result from the invasion and both twins were separated after the event. Boomstick: Damn both philosophically and literally separated! Wiz: Dante denied the existence of his heritage while Vergil seemed to obsess over it. As a result from his mother’s death he sought to seek out power in order to prevent seeing his loved one’s pass away anymore. The lengths he went to ensure this was insane. Boomstick: Like raising a damn portal to the underworld that’s like a massive ass skyscraper! Teaming up with some guy who looks like he fell on a plate of spaghetti and tries to kill his brother Dante. Wiz: Vergil however on his journey was more than willing to complete the tasks needed to raise Temen-Ni-Gru Boomstick: Damn straight! The man’s a demon! Wiz: Vergil being half demon allows him to heal seemingly mortal wounds in an incredible amount of time. Boomstick: Yeah the man got cleaved in half and his torso was still stuck straight onto his body! Wiz: However what is most important about Vergil is the way he fights. Unlike his brother who relies on flashiness and brute strength. Vergil is all about blinding speed and finishing off his opponents as quickly as he can without prolonging a fight any longer than it needs to be. And his weapon’s compliment this incredibly. Boomstick: Case in point the mother friggin Yamato! This bad boy was given to Vergil from his father as a sort of keep sake memento! And oh boy would I love to use it one day. It is able of making cutting through a dimensional wall seem as easy as cutting butter with a hot knife! Wiz: The range on Yamato is also incredibly potent. Allowing him to cut foes in half from long distances which can span up to 500 + meters! Boomstick: Vergil’s combat style is also some pretty swag ass shit when you think about it! Wiz: Indeed so Boomstick! Vergil uses techniques called Laido which are based around removing the blade from the sheathe and then proceed to release a quick volley of attacks and then put the katana back into its sheathe! Boomstick: Some techniques Vergil is able to pull of with it is powerful as heck! Wiz: A common technique Vergil uses is called the Rapid Slash. He dashes forward with incredible speed and then lets out a hail of slashes which are able to cut down mobs of demons! Boomstick: However the most badass of his moves with the Yamato is definitely the Judgement Cut! Wiz: Indeed so Boomstick! Vergil releases Yamato from its sheathe and then proceeds to attack so fast it distorts space and whatever is inside that distorted space is going to be taken out without chance of escaping and then puts the Yamato back into the sheathe looking as if he only flicked his wrist to bring out such an assault! Boomstick: Holy hot damn is there anything else missing from this!? Wiz: Oh yes there is Boomstick. There is one last move we can talk about. And it is called the Judgement Cut End! What Vergil does is that he charges up for a brief moment before letting loose with about 4 after images slicing and dicing all that appear before him. He then returns and when his sword is sheathed all will fall. Boomstick: Man do I really wanna get my hands on a Yamato right about now.. Wiz: And that’s not all to Vergil’s weaponry! Boomstick: Damn Wiz you pulled a Billy Mays on me! Wiz: Vergil also has access to the Beowulf gauntlets. He obtained these after effortlessly speed blitzing Beowulf The Light Beast! Boomstick: Damn is that a long name! Try saying that 3 times fast! Wia: Woah I got De Ja Vu from that Boomstick. Anyways back on to topic Beowulf allows Vergil to utilise hand to hand combat to an exceptionally skilled degree! Boomstick: Starfall allows Vergil to divekick with Beowulf at a tremendous speed and slam back onto the ground with immense force! Wiz: Most notable of Vergil’s techniques using Beowulf is called Lunar Phase! Vergil performs a summersault and continually propels his body until he delivers a shattering axe kick onto the ground! Boomstick: Vergil has one more weapon up his sleeve though! And it’s the force edge! Wiz: Force Edge allows Vergil to utilise many of the moves that Dante uses in the games such as stinger which propels Vergil forward as he stabs into his opponent. And Round Trip which has a whirlwind vacuum which sucks in foes and carves them as they approach the blade. Boomstick: Because Vergil viewed guns as weapons of cowards he instead uses Summon Swords which take the shape of Force Edge and allows Vergil to throw them at people through sheer force of his frickin will! He can also use the swords to shield his body ,rain down upon his enemy or to simple circle them around his enemy until they eventually all impale the target! Looks like Esdeath is in some deep Sheathe! Esdeath (Que Esdeath theme) Wiz: Esdeath was born into the partias clan. However at a young age her mother was killed by a Ultra Class Danger Beast! Boomstick: Jesus Wiz what's with all these class name's coming up and around all of a sudden? Wiz: As a result of her mother's death she became stronger even at the young age she was in. However whenever she would gather fish for her clan to eat she would begin to gut the fish before even killing it. Boomstick: Oh boy we got a Micheal Myers 2.0 here! Wiz: Her Father noticed her behaviour and surprisingly was fine with it as long as it meant the survival of the clan. He even told her that were they come from “ The strong live and the weak die “ She kept these words close to heart and even lived by them later on in her life. However after going out on an outing she came back and found her village destroyed and everyone within it either dead or dying. Boomstick: Yeah that's what you get for gutting fishes you monster! Wiz: Wait a minute. You're not only a tree hugger but a member of Peta as well? Boomstick: God damn it Wiz! Wiz: However she eventually found her father who was mortally injured. As a result of this loss she vowed to become stronger and joined the empire's military rapidly climbing through the ranks until she could eventually pick out a Teigu. She saw one of them chained off from the rest and decided to use that instead. Boomstick: Its name was called the “ The Demon's Extract “ Sounds like a great name for a beer! Wiz: Although it granted the person who drank it power they user would then suffer from their whole psyche being shattered or even lose their sanity. And that's only with a few sips from it! Boomstick: Damn sounds stronger than your typical moonshine! Wiz: However Esdeath not only took a sip from The Demon's Extract she- Boomstick: SHE CHUGGED THE WHOLE THING DOWN LIKE A BOSS! Wiz: And her will power was strong enough to be able to use the extract. By manipulating ice to an incredible extent! Boomstick: She can do a lot of crazy shit with the ice abilities she has at her command! Wiz: She is able of freezing people into solid ice blocks. Boomstick: God damn would that be great. Be able to chill my beer at a moments notice. Any more abilities? Wiz: Yep. For example she uses a technique called Weissschnabel which allows her to create several Icicles out of thin air and allow her to fire them towards a target by using a simple hand gesture! Boomstick: She can even create massive pillars... IN MY PAN- Wiz: Of Ice which allow her to gain the higher ground and utilise even more techniques from it including the Grauhorn which allows her to erect a giant horn from the pillar to pierce her opponents. Boomstick: He he you said erect! Wiz: She also has another technique called Hagelsprung which allows her to create a massive hail of ice and throw it directly at her opponent crushing them in the process! Boomstick: She can also create pieces of armour with Ice which allows her to protect herself from incoming attacks! There is also the fact that she can FUCKING FLY! Wiz; By putting ice around her wrists and legs and making them levitate this also makes Esdeath fly or float around the vicinity giving her the aerial edge in combat! Boomstick: However the most powerful technique she has at her disposal is the Mahapdma! Which allows her to freeze time and space for 20 seconds! Wiz: However she cannot use this attack more than once in a battle. It taxes her body immensely so she uses this attack as a sort of trump card instead of just using it on the fly! Boomstick: However at some moments she does not even need to use her Teigu to dish out some massive damage! She comes equipped with a rapier and has shown her ability to kick some ass with it! By one shotting multiple danger beasts! Wiz: Esdeath is a powerful warrior being able to take down entire armies just on her own and it would take an estimated number of 50 thousand elite soldiers and 10 teigu users are needed just to be able to defeat her! Boomstick: Esdeath is pretty damn knowledgable when it comes to the human anatomy. You know cuz she tortures people and shit. Wiz: She knows every vital and crippling point of the human body which can serve her a great advantage within a fight. Although she mainly uses this to keep her victims alive when torturing them. Boomstick: Damn and you think YOUR Ex was bad! Wiz: She also has enhanced senses which allow her to pick up on scents from a ludicrous distance away from the person she faces. And is even able to detect someone who is invisible and keep up with their attacks. Boomstick: Speaking of aura's she herself has one. It frightens anyone away which leaves her no openings what so ever making it hard to get in on her. Wiz: Esdeath also has an extreme blood lust which makes her willing to be able to finish off a fight whenever she has to. However she does contain a respect for warriors she deems as strong or powerful. Boomstick: Man do I love me some crazy bitches! Wiz: When it all comes together Esdeath is an extremely potent fighter and has a lot of techniques which can garner in a lot of damage. She can also outpace those who have ran faster than bullets and even dodged lightning before! Boomstick: I think Esdeath by the end of this battle is going to chill Vergil right down to the bone! Prelude Death Battle! Pre-Fight FIGHT! K.O.! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted by Necromercer